1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a spare tire mount for pickup trucks, and, more particularly, a spare tire mount which may, without modification of the pickup truck, be preliminarily installed to facilitate mounting of a spare tire along the sidewall of the pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various spare tire mounts for pickup trucks have previously been developed wherein modification of the vehicle such as drilled holes and welded joints are not required. However, these mounts normally expansively secure between the floor and the top portion of the sidewall and are generally complex and relatively heavy. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,972; 4,007,863; and 4,416,402.
Other devices are formed so as to initially abut an outward turned flange at the inside top of the sidewall. Mounting a spare tire upon a device loosely engaging this flange is difficult and may be frustrating in that the insertion of an elongated rod portion of the mount through an appropriate lug hole of the spare wheel may cause the mount to become detached from the pickup truck. Examples of this type of spare tire mount are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,840 and 4,130,227. These mounts are generally lighter in weight, less complex and less expensive than the first group indicated above and would be preferred if the spare tire mount was secured upon the flange for the purpose of mounting the spare tire.
What is needed is a simple, lightweight, inexpensive spare tire mount for pickup trucks which may be preliminarily secured to the side rail so as to permit simple and efficient installation of the spare tire upon the mount.